Series 1
Series 1 is the first series of Peep Show. It mostly deals with introducing the various characters of Peep Show and the relationship between Jeremy and their next-door neighbor Toni, and Mark trying to woo his work-crush Sophie. Episodes Warring Factions- Mark is shown having a crush on Sophie, a woman from work, and having awkward interactions with her on the bus. He is also followed by a group of annoying children who try to harass him into speaking to them, so that they can shout, "Pedo!". Jeremy is shown to be "in love" with their next-door neighbor Toni, who Mark makes fun of Jeremy to behind his back, and is discovered. At a party that Toni hosts, things go awry when Jeremy is still angry at Mark and begins to make the moves on Toni's sister Paula, who Mark believes to have cancer. The Interview- Mark gets worried about an "edgy" cartoon he draws for Sophie, worried that she will think he is a nazi because of it. He also gets Jeremy an interview at JLB, but Jeremy purposefully tries to do badly at the interview in order to spite Mark. On the Pull- After Sophie rejects Mark for a date, Mark and Jeremy go to a party together where Mark meets a teenage goth named Valerie. Mark and Valerie go to the bowling alley, and invite Jeremy who invites Toni. Things go wrong when Mark smokes marijuana for the first time in the bathroom and discovers Sophie on a date with Jeff at the bowling alley. Mark Makes a Friend- Mark questions his sexuality when he begins to develop a man-crush on his superior at work, Johnson. He thinks about teaming up with Johnson, which greatly upsets Jeremy, who would be left on his own. Meanwhile Jeremy tries to figure out what he did the night before, knowing that it was something "really bad". Dream Job- Sophie is selected for a promotion that Mark originally applied for and wanted. Jeremy finally gets a job at a recording studio but is fired after he criticizes a band and after Super Hans steals Toni from him. Mark and Jeremy team up to try and take care of each other's enemies, following the basic plot of Strangers on a Train. Funeral- Jeremy finds out that a relative of his is dying from a genetic disease which he might have. He goes into a wild depression which culminates when he takes an overdose while he, Mark and Sophie are on vacation together, ruining Mark's chances of having sex with Sophie. Characters Since Series 1 is the first series of Peep Show, it introduces all major characters. It is the series in which Toni is most prevalent. Super Hans is also quite prevalent in Series 1, more so than in other series. Relationships Series 1 marks the beginning of the relationship between Mark and Sophie, although they do not become an official couple until the beginning of Series 3, implying that their coupledom began somewhere in between Series 2 and Series 3. The relationship between Toni and Super Hans starts in Series 1, although it is not very serious and doesn't seem to last. Series 1 also begins the "friends with benefits" relationship between Toni and Jeremy, as the last episode of the series ends with Toni pleasuring Jeremy. However, by the beginning of Series 2, Toni is back with her husband Tony. Trivia Series 1 is the only series not to have the song Flagpole Sitta as the intro theme. However, in the episode On the Pull, Flagpole Sitta is heard playing in the background in one scene.Category:Series Pages